huntersandslayersfandomcom-20200214-history
Sam Winchester
Sam Winchester is the youngest child of John and Mary Winchester and the younger brother of Dean. Early History When Sam was only six months old (November 2, 1983), his mother was killed in his nursery by the demon Azazel. Infant Sam was saved when Dean ran outside with him while their father went back to try to rescue Mary, who was stuck on the ceiling and consumed by the flames that later engulfed the entire house. Dean Twenty-two years later to the day, Dean came to ask Sam for his help in to find their missing father. Embarking on a mission to find their father, Sam returns only to see Azazel killing Sam's girlfriend, Jessica, spurring him to embark on a journey with his brother to find their dad and kill the demon that killed their mother. Eventually John makes contact, occasionally giving them message to send them on missions. The boys take care of mythical creatures and urban legends such as the Woman in White, the wendigo, folklore's Bloody Mary, and shapeshifters. During this time, Sam begins experiencing episodes of precognition and once displays telekinesis. Hunting Again After meeting up with John again, a truck piloted by a possessed man crashes into them, totaling Dean's Impala and leaving Dean on the cusp of death & 911 is called. Sam takes his father, and a badly wounded Dean to a hospital after his brother is nearly killed by the demon (who had been possessing John). John makes a deal with Azazel for Dean's life and dies soon after but not before importing some last minute instructions to Dean. Eventually Sam learns what his father told Dean moments before his death: That Azazel plans to cause Sam to become evil and use him and "children like him" as soldiers in an upcoming war. Dean was told that if he could not save Sam, he would have to kill him. Sam is convinced that he must save as many people as he can in order to change his destiny. Azazel's Children Some months later, Sam is trapped in a haunted abandoned town in South Dakota with "others" of his kind. It is revealed that there is demon blood in Sam and his mother knew who Azazel was, much to Sam's surprise. Sam is stabbed by a soldier named Jake and collapses in his older brother's arms just as he and fellow hunter Bobby Singer come to the rescue. He dies within the minute, amidst his brother's pleas for him to stay with him. Deals To save his life, Dean made a deal with a "Crossroads Demon" to deliver himself to Hell in one year, in exchange for Sam's life. Sam doesn't know what happened while he was dead and is in fact unaware that he was ever dead in the first place. In the following battle to prevent Jake and Azazel from unleashing a demonic army, Sam shoots and kills Jake, unloading seven bullets into his body, four in the back and three in Jake's face. This is the first time Sam kills a man, or someone that isn't a demon, and seems to show no remorse; this could be because Jake killed him prior. Azazel questions Dean if he is sure that what he brought back in Sam is 100% pure. Sam figures out that he was dead, and tells Dean he'll get him out of the deal he made, no matter what. Throughout the next year, Sam is doing whatever he can, or has to, to save Dean from going to Hell. In the episode "Fresh Blood" he decapitates Gordon Walker, a hunter who is turned into a vampire after he tries to kill Sam. Sam kills him with only a long piece of barbed wire. Furthermore, Sam says that his powers have gone away since Dean killed the Yellow-Eyed Demon. As the year progresses Sam seems to show no remorse for killing people possessed by demons or other "human" enemies as previously seen in the show. In a last ditch effort to protect Sam and save Deans soul, Dean and Sam, armed with Ruby's demon-killing knife, confront Lilith Unfortunately, Lilith, having stolen Ruby's host body, ultimately incapacitates Sam and opens the door for the hellhounds to attack Dean, forcing Sam to watch. She then tries to kill Sam, but her powers are apparently useless against him. Sam recovers the knife as Lilith abandons her host. Awakening When Dean is resurrected four months after his death by the angel, Castiel, Sam hides from his brother and Bobby his ability to exorcise, and apparently destroy, a demon at his will and his growing psychic abilities. Personality Sam is different from his older brother, in that he is sensitive, rational, more innocent, and seemingly more concerned with living a "normal life" than his brother; in spite of this, it is apparent that he would do anything for Dean. He also rebelled against his father's attempts to raise him as a hunter and enrolled in Stanford University. Because of his softer side and his need for a normal life, Sam is more careful with girls and therefore has more love interests than Dean, such as Jessica, Sarah Blake, Madison, and possibly Ruby. Over the past foru years however, this personality has adopt an unusual coldness in his normally "nice guy" nature, particularly when he kills the Crossroads Demon in cold blood as well as going partially by tying up and threatening the owner of said mystery spot and willingly "killing" Bobby to obtain revenge for Dean on The Trickster. Vital Statistics Age: 25 Height: 6'4 Hair Brown Eyes: Hazel Place of birth: Lawrence, Kansas Family *John (father - decased) *Mary (mother - deceased) *Dean (brother) Powers, Skills, and Abilities Sam exhibits both telekinetic and precognitive abilities at various times throughout the show. His telekinesis onscreen is limited to a single incident wherein he was under extreme stress and pressure. His precognitive abilities, manifest as dreams and visions of others' deaths but has been developing gradually. At present, he can sense the prescence of demons and remove with varying degrees of success, demons out of their hosts without harming them. In addition thanks to his training as a hunter by his father he is a skilled fighter, expert with firearms, shotguns, and melee weapons. Like his brother Dean, Sam is skilled in many areas frowned upon by law, such as lock picking, computer hacking, car jacking. He has vast knowledge of the supernatural and is considered an "encyclopedia of weirdness." He is proficient in reading and recalling spells written in foreign languages such as Latin that can exorcise,summon or vanquish demons. He also has a great sense of direction and time, being able to find a vampire's nest while blindfolded by keeping track of the time and the turns of the car. Weapons: Sam uses a chromed Beretta 92fs loaded with silver rounds and uses a pistol grip 4-shelled 12 gauge shotgun loaded with rock salt. Professional Occupation: Hunter Training or Education: *High School, Half way through Stanford University *Skilled fighter *Expert with firearms *Lock picking *Computer hacking *Car jacking. *Knowlegdeable in occult and supernatural texts